


A trip to Auckland

by nadad



Category: The Almighty Johnsons, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Anders - Freeform, Other, bragi - Freeform, fili - Freeform, taj - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 08:04:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadad/pseuds/nadad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some fluffy Anders and Fili which do not more than cuddling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A trip to Auckland

**Author's Note:**

> For Galen.

Fíli looked up to the man. This human were a really weird kind, not just with their strange clothing but also how they talked and walked. No it was nothing he was a friend with and he felt more than uncomfortable to be alone with that guy here. The dwarf muttered again something and curled up. No, he just wanted to go home and to cuddle with Kíli who was better in all ways. This Anders was just a weird guy even he maybe looked a bit like he did. “Oh comon it’s not my fault you landed here” the god, how he called himself, said angrily and poked him. “Stop doing that! I am not a cat” he growled and sat half up again. “I didn’t say that, just that you are fluffy.” What weird word. “I am not fluffy, I am hairy and that is normal for a dwarf. And I look a lot better than you man.” Now the other frowned again: “I told you my name is Anders, Anders Johnson. Shouldn’t be that hard to remember.” Fíli started to be angry: “I am not stupid and did you not say that your name is Brago? Just let me alone. I don’t want to talk to you.” He hated this place with the weird moving boxes and all this loud noises. No he just wanted back to the Ered Luin.

 

Anders had no idea what to do with the dwarf who just had appear in his place and now acted like a child. He looked so much like his own face that it was scary but he was not so ugly for a dwarf, maybe even handsome on some way. “Mh” he heard him again. When he wouldn’t be so damn proud. The god of poetry moved again and slowly placed a hand on Fíli’s hips. “I am sorry. The whole situation here is weird for me too. I am sure you will find a way back home and I try to help you if I can.” He had no idea how he could bring him back to his world. He was just the god of talking shit, having his own family problems and was even too scared to face his baby brother. But he was sorry with Fíli and wanted to bring him back to his own brother. “I am tired” the dwarf finally said and looked up to him. “You can sleep in my bed” Anders answered quick and stood up. “I show you the way.” Without waiting for Fíli he walked to the next room and pulled the blanket away. Why the hell was he doing that all? He did not even know him, it was not his problem but still. 

 

It needed some time before the dwarf followed the guy and looked over his bed. It looked different as his own but not so bad at all. He slowly lie his weapons on a table and put the coat on a chair. He crawled over the bed and squeaked surprised. How could it be so soft? Then he took the blanket Anders had offered him and pulled it over himself. “Sleep well” the human said and wanted to leave. Fíli’s cheeks blushed slightly: “Anders.” He nearly whispered, ashamed to ask him that. “Yeah?” Be brave Fíli, you are a Durin. “Eh. You said you wanted to help me right?” The god nodded again. “Ehm, you know….Kíli always sleeps with me….Would you maybe just stay until I am fallen asleep?” Anders blinked surprised and Fíli quickly pulled the blanket over his head. How could he really ask that? He heard the man sigh but suddenly moving closer and wrapping two arms around him. Some fingers pulled the blanket a bit away and blue eyes were pretty close. “Better?” Fíli’s cheeks were red like apples and he looked shyly down. “Yes, that’s nice….” The man chuckled: “See that’s why you are fluffy. But hey, that’s our secret okay? I don’t want that the others laugh about me.” The dwarf nodded slightly: “Okay. I am not so willing to let anyone know about it anyway.” Fíli closed his eyes, feeling pretty sleepy now and it did not take long until he felt asleep, just snuggling closer on Anders and did not really give him a chance to come away.


End file.
